Xylene's Fountain
by Arctic Chill
Summary: When Ben goes to summer camp with his cousin Gwen, can they both solve the mysteries of Xylene's fountain, before other campers harness its powers?
1. Off to Summer Camp

**Chapter 1: Off to Summer Camp**

*****Note I do not own any of the Ben 10 franchise is any way shape or form*****

I woke up this morning to find my room messy from the entire luggage bag that was on my floor. My room is messy because I am currently in the middle of packing for a week long summer camping trip. I should probably introduce myself first, my name is Ben Tennyson. I have a cousin named Gwen and we're probably anything but ordinary. Well at least her for the most part. Anyway I am just so excited because this is going to be the first summer camp that I have been to in ages. The best part is that my cousin Gwen will be going with me.

"Ben hurry up we're leaving in 5 minutes," said my mom.

"OK Mom," I replied.

The worst part is all the stories that Grandpa Max has told me of the place that we are going to. All the stories of the fountain that his friend Xylene planted there over 100 years ago just freaked me out. Listening to Gwen's thoughts, I found the omnitrix and stuck it inside my suitcase hidden away, just in case I needed to put it on and use it. The best part is that I haven't needed it in 5 years. This camp may just be the exception though.

Anyway my mom called, thank goodness that I wasn't going to be the youngest of the group. I would be going as a sophomore. My cousin will be in the same age group as me.

My Mom yelled from downstairs telling me that it was time to go. We headed to the car where I put my luggage in the trunk. I then got in the car and we started heading towards my cousin Gwen's house. We got there quickly because she lives only a few blocks from us.

We picked her up and then headed towards the school. My mom dropped us off where the other students were being dropped off.

When we first got out we headed over and checked ourselves and our luggage in. I had a lock on mine because of the omnitrix was inside of it. After making sure everything was okay, we headed to the gym where we were told to go. After going through an annoying health screening, we finally made our way inside and sat down against the wall.

"Well Gwen this should be fun, maybe we'll see killer mushrooms. Too bad Wild vine won't be any use to us," I smirked.

"Ben you know the dangers of Camp Bellwood. It sounds very dangerous due to the dangers this so called Xylene's fountain that grandma Max was telling us about earlier. You never know what could happen. Plus I hope you brought the omnitrix, just in case you need it," she replied.

"Trust me Gwen it's hidden away inside my suitcase."

"Ok, anyway this should be lots of fun. The first thing I want to do is go swimming. According to the camp website, they are supposed to have a nice pool."

Then all of a sudden my cell phone rang. The caller ID said Grandpa Max. Weirdly enough I answered it.

"Hi Grandpa," I answered.

"Ben before you go I just wanted to remind you the dangers of camp Bellwood. Xylene's fountain is there and powerful energy will be emitted from it. Also, I hope you packed the omnitrix, you will need it. One last thing, good luck and remember if you need any help you can always call me," he stated.

"OK Grandpa, Bye." I then hung up then phone. I told Gwen that he reminded us to be careful.

Just as I got off the phone, the principle was standing right in front of me giving me an odd look. "Tennyson, must you always be on the phone?'

"Sorry sir, it was my grandpa," I replied

After another annoying semi-retarded look towards our direction, he headed up to the the center of the gym and blasted a round of loud feedback with a microphone to get everyone's attention. The most annoying people of all, Cash and JT, thought it would be funny to mute him as he started to speak.

They were quickly escorted to the back of the gym and a chaperon turned it back on.

"OK everyone, the last of everybody had just showed up. You all know the rules, especially those who think its funny to mute my microphone. Just make sure you read them in your booklet. Cash and JT will be honored to write I will respect the principle 100 times on the way up there or I'll send you right back when we get here. Without any further ado you can all make your way out to the buses and get on," said the principle.

Gwen and I made our way out to the first bus, the one that DID NOT have Cash and JT on it. The good part is that we did not have the principal on our bus, as well

Anyway Gwen and I made our way to the back of the bus. We also had to whisper to make sure no one over heard us. We wanted to make sure no one found out about the fountain. Plus it was up to Gwen and I to try and remove it. IF we could not remove it together, then I would put the omnitrix on and destroy it with Fourarms.

"OK Gwen, plan one I'm falling asleep, plan two, wake me up when we get there," I said in a smirk tone.

"Ok you do that. I'm going to look at one of my spell books, just in case Cash and JT decide to beat up on you," she replied.

Anyway I fell asleep and 2 hours later we finally were at Camp Bellwood, I thought the name was funny because the name of our town is Bellwood.

I got off the bus, told Gwen to meet me when lunch was ready and went out to look for my luggage. I found it and headed to my cabin where of course three other people were going to be staying with me. One good thing is that there would be no councilor staying in my cabin.

When I opened the door to my cabin, cabin #5, I put my luggage at the first top bunk that I saw. When I turned around to see one of my roommates come in, it was one person who I was not expecting at all, Kevin Levin.

***** Anyway that's the end of chapter one, please leave reviews. What will happen with Ben and Kevin? Well, you'll have to continue reading to find out. :)

**EDITED FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ON 8/13/12 **


	2. Kevin Levin

**_Chapter 2: Kevin Levin_**

_** I do not own Ben 10 in any way shape or from***_

I just put my luggage down, making sure the lock was still on it. I got situated and was going to head to meet Gwen. I also noticed that I didn't have any cell phone reception, which was not good at all. I turned to head the door and the person who I expected the least to show up was their, Kevin Levin. He of course was dressed in a Gothic tone. This crept me out just a bit. Now I don't have the omnitrix on and here is one of my greatest old enemies.

"Well Well Well, look at what we have here, Ben Tennyson. It's so nice to see that you are that you go to Bellwood high. Now isn't this going to be a nice summer camp for the both of us? Now let me say a few rules before I let you out the door. I'm the boss here. Rule one: I'm the leader in here. Rule two: If you bug me in any way shape or form I will hurt you with my new found powers," he said with a hateful pitiful tone.

"New found powers?" I asked

"I'm glad you asked." He then grabbed the edge of the bed, which all of them were made of wood. He then started to absorb wood I mean literally absorb it. "By the way Ben I don't feel like pounding on you, I also notice that you don't have the omnitrix on, so I don't feel obliged to beet you. Just make sure not to cause trouble to anyone because I do not want to be woken up in the middle of the night."

"So let me get this straight. You're not mad at me or anything?" I asked. I'm glad because at least he won't bug me, which means all I have to worry about is Cash and JT.

"Nope, but I will be if you disturb me in my sleep," he said while all of the wood disappeared from his body.

After talking to Kevin some more I learned that he spent 3 years in the null void, he didn't blame me because it was all Vilgax's fault.

As the day went I on, I went to go explore the camp. I still had 2 hours till lunch.

The camp had a main auditorium. On the side of the auditorium is a giant field of grass. Up a pair of stairs and by the parking lot were the girls' cabins. Up a different hill there are 8 more cabins along with the pool, which is where my cabin is. Back down by the field and across from the auditorium, was the cafeteria. Last but not least if you went down a smaller hill you would find the amphitheater, and if you went down the hill all the way you would find the basketball courts. The last part of this hill leads to the camp owner's house that never seems to be there. I also explored a trail that started by the boys' cabins This trail it led to the pool. This trail, deep within it, had an abandoned amphitheater, which might be useful later.

After exploring the camp a bit, I finally decided to go find Gwen. I found her by the cafeteria waiting for me.

"So how goes the research on the fountain Gwen?" I asked.

"Good. The bad news is that if anyone finds the fountain then it activates and all the seniors could get Xylene type powers. All it takes is one person to drink, and anyone they think of at the moment, gets powers as well" she replied.

"That's really bad. I also have some bad news of my own. Kevin Levin is here. The good news is that he won't beat me up. He is going to Bellview High next year. He also has new powers, he can absorb any substance and his body absorbs it."

All of sudden Kevin walked over to us both. "OK Ben what's the deal with wondering around earlier?" Kevin asked.

After that, the two of us both explained what was going to happen to Kevin. Kevin decided to join us, which is a good sign. I was also thinking about putting the omnitrix back on. I really doubted that I would need to, but one never knows.

So we ate dinner and then we decided to go enjoy the free time that we were given. The three of us decided to go give Max a call via the payphone just letting him know that nothing has happened yet. He just said to be on the lookout. Finally Kevin and I decided to go sit down by the ping-pong tables and watch the south for irregular behavior.

***Back in Bellview with Grandpa Max*****

* * *

I was just entering the plumber station underneath the gas station. I needed to contact Xylene fast before anything happened at Ben's summer camp. I headed to the intergalactic plumber communicator that can be used to contact any plumber station in the galaxy. I just hope I'm not too late to send Xylene to help Ben and Gwen in case trouble arises.

**Ok this is the end of chapter 2 please please please leave reviews. Ben will defiantly put the omnitrix on in the next chapter. More to come later on but please leave reviews.**

**Corrected for grammar errors on 8/13/12**


	3. Hero Once Again

_Note: I do not own Ben 10 or Alien force in any way shape or form. Other than that, let's get back to the story._

**Chapter 3: Hero Once Again**

"Ok Ben, really, is this fountain story real or is this just some sort of hoax?" Kevin was asking. We were sitting by the hillside oak lodge that was near the field.

"No Kevin it's not, Grandpa Max said it would be activated by some stupid senior. Plus when it does get activated you can absorb some metal and maul them to death," I was saying.

"OK but only if I see something out of the ordinary."

I honestly was agreeing with him.

In the mean time Gwen was out talking with some friends that were down on the field right next to some seniors that would be the most likely candidates to receive the power that Grandpa Max was talking about.

All of a sudden time just froze in place. When I looked up I saw a light in the distance.

"Kevin are you there?" I asked loudly. I got no response from him at all. Then I saw blue waves of energy hit what seemed like all the seniors and juniors within the camp. Then I saw Cash and JT walking from the south.

"Tennyson you have 10 minutes to show your self out here, thanks for the pro tip on the fountain earlier. I love to eavesdrop You're the first one that is going down, and we have control of everyone within the camp," Cash yelled.

So here I am waiting for what I thought was going to happen, when all of a sudden Cash and JT get all the power. I mean wow what the heck am I going to do? There was only one thing that I could think of.

I started heading for the hill that lead up to my cabin. I needed to get the omnitrix as fast I could. Hopefully time would unfreeze or something. As I reached my cabin I headed for my suitcase. I pulled the key from my pocket and reached for the container that had the omnitrix within it. All of a sudden the ground shook again.

"Ben we know you're out there! You have 5 minutes to show yourself, or we'll use our newly found powers and have everyone attack you!" Cash and JT yelled altogether.

I pulled the omnitrix out and attached it once again. I ran back down to the field. I pushed the button on the omnitrix, getting ready to go hero for the first time in several years. I just hope the omnitrix works again.

"It's over Cash you have 10 seconds to grow up or face my wrath," I told them both.

"Why would we give up Ben? Everyone awaken and attack Ben Tennyson!" They shouted both. Now there commands didn't work which was pretty funny. They didn't know that the fountain only grants them telekinetic and time freezing powers.

"Cash and JT this is getting really old," I told them both. I pushed the button on the omnitrix and I turned it to Benwolf's Silhouette. I then slapped down the faceplate.

"You guys are in so much trouble now! Now let's fight."

They attempted to pick me up in the air, but since they aren't mastered with their powers I used my loud howl and threw them both back, leaving them both unconscious. Time resumed finally and I ran back to my cabin before anyone could see me. When I got there the omnitrix just hit it's timing out sound, except it wasn't red. It was blue and I was surrounded with a blue flash. I just thought it was nothing, so I didn't really pay much attention to it.

I headed back down to Kevin and Gwen to talk with them and tell them what happened. When I got back down there, I noticed that Kevin wasn't there.

"Ben over here," Kevin yelled out to me. They were both down on the field.

"What's going on guys?" I replied

"Cash and JT have both been knocked out," Gwen was saying.

"I have a lot of explaining to do you guys," I told them both.

I explained that Cash and JT managed to use the fountain and have everyone harness its power. I told them that they were eavesdropping earlier. I also told them I put the omnitrix back on and that's how I beat them. So after the explaining the rest of the day went ok.

Later around 10 o'clock, the principal said it was time to head back and lights out would be at 10:45. So Kevin and I headed back up the hill and we noticed that all the lights were out.

"Kevin I'm pretty sure that the lights are supposed to be on. I was up here earlier and I noticed that they were on," I stated. After saying that two seniors came out, both glowing blue like Xylene.

"Ben we don't appreciate you trashing Cash and JT both like that, for now you and your appalling friend will both feel our anger," the older looking one said.

"Did you just call me appalling?" Kevin asked. "No one calls me appalling!" Kevin absorbed some cement from the hill and ran towards them.

"Ben run and turn into an alien!" he shouted.

I ran up the hill while he was keeping them busy. I ran to the back trail so I could easily transform. When I reached to my wrist I pressed the button. The omnitrix was flashing blue, which it has never done before. While messing with the omntrix, trying to transform I heard Kevin screaming then all was silent. I was thinking to myself what was going to do. I refocused my thoughts towards the omnitrix. I kept pushing and turning the dial when all of a sudden it glowed green and it recalibrated from its big black version to the size of a wristwatch, which it has never done before. I pressed both buttons on the side of the newly formed omnitrix. The face popped up except they weren't silhouettes they were holograms, and on top of those these were new alien heroes that I have never seen before. So I picked a random one. I transformed now into a plant type of alien.

"I'll call this one swampfire," I thought loudly.

After transforming I went to go help Kevin.

"Get away from my friend you morons!" I bellowed loudly. I then shot fire balls at them and they both ran away panicking.

"Are you okay Kevin?" I asked

"Yea thanks, being lifted in the air was not fun. By the way is that a new alien?" He asked me.

"Yeah let's just say the omnitrix got a little upgrade," I said.

We went up the hill back to our cabin where we also met are two other roommates. On the way back up, I learned that I can transform back to human and I can stay alien for as long as I wanted. After awhile I went to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to go thought the rest of the aliens that I didn't recognize. That night we had no one else bother us.

The glow from the fountain kept glowing towards the south. Hopefully the three of us will be able to destroy it soon.

**Ok that ends chapter 3 please leave reviews this time. Reviews are good=). Anyway next chapter will be up soon.**

**And as you know it grammar check and perfected on 8/13/12 :)**


	4. New Heroes

_Again I do not own Ben 10 or Alien Force in any way shape or form. _

**Chapter 4**: **New Heroes**

I awoke to the second day of camp wondering what should I do next. After last nights events with the fountain I was wondering if I should just give up. It was 7 in the morning and Kevin went down to meet with Gwen while I finished getting ready.

After I got ready, I made my way towards the dining hall. We had 15 minutes till breakfast and almost everyone was down there. I found Kevin talking with Gwen by the entrance.

"Guys I was thinking later we can go down to that abandon amphitheatre and I can try out my new heroes," I stated. "It would be a good idea to know what kind of aliens I have."

"Good idea Ben, but I won't make it. I'm going to go hiking with Melissa and her group later," stated Gwen.

"I'll go with you Tennyson, just to see if they can put up a good fight," Kevin said.

"Ok Kevin, so we'll plan to go after lunch?"

"Sure as long as I get to take a whack at some of them."

So the breakfast bell rang 15 minutes later and we had breakfast. The camp served everyone omelets along with orange juice.

"You know guys, the sad thing is, when I was looking through the omnitrix last night I didn't see any of my old heroes at all," I said with a depressed tone. "I mean how am I going to put up a good fight when I only turned into one of the aliens on here so far."

"Ben will you please keep quiet, you and Kevin can practice later today," Gwen stated.

I only kept talking about it because I was worried that someone would sneak up on me and use the fountain's powers on me. I only feared that if they master their powers, than me and my friends would be powerless.

So breakfast past and we had a little meeting to let everyone know what the day's activities would be. After that we had a small competition between the freshman and the seniors. It was nothing to big.

I should probably explain that the grade level with the most points at the end gets to ride the coach bus home. So far the sophomores were winning.

We had lunch and it was finally time for Kevin and I to go test out the new aliens on the omnitrix. We headed to the small secret trail up the hill and made our way down to the small abandoned amphitheatre.

**"**Ok Kevin let's see what my new aliens can do," I said. Kevin absorbed some dirt from the ground and got ready to fight.

"Ok Ben, I'm ready."

I activated the omnitrix and turned the dial to the alien I used the night before. I slapped down the faceplate.

"SWAMPFIRE," I hollered.

Kevin came at me and I easily punched him out of the way and then I threw fireballs at him. After defeating him I changed back at my own will.

"Ok Tennyson you won by a long shot, turn into the next one."

I activated it again and slammed it down for a second time. I was now a small white alien.

"I think I'll call this one Echo-Echo," I stated. As he camp to punch me I figured I could clone myself. I screamed at him and he fell back against a tree. I then changed back to normal.

"Ok really funny Ben."

So after that I transformed into an alien that I call Humungasaur. Which is a dinosaur based alien that can grow up to about 60 feet tall. After that I transformed into Jetray, which is a small manta ray alien that can fly and shoot lasers. Then I changed into one called Big Chill, which could breathe ice, go intangible, and turn invisible. I easily beat Kevin with that one.

"I'm shocked to see that omnitrix has so much power this time," I said to Kevin as Big Chill. I then changed back to normal.

"How many more do you have?" he asked.

"Five more that I haven't tested." I turned it on again and turned it into the next one. "I'll call this one Chromastone." This alien had the ability to shoot lasers in various ways. I then transformed into my seventh alien which I called Brainstorm. He looked like a seafood platter. He also spoke with a British accent. He had the power to summon electricity and make electric shield and was really smart as well. I then transformed into my eighth one, which is called Goop.

"What does that one do?" Kevin asked.

"Beats me," I replied in a gargley voice. He came charging at me and I shot acid balls at him. "Sweet." So Goop is held together by a small UFO which was called an anti gravity projector, or at least what Kevin said.

"Ok here goes the ninth one Kevin." The last one I call Spidermonkey. Kevin charged at me again and I shot a web at him from my tail. "Ha tough luck Kevin try that again." All of a sudden the omnitrix symbol was flashing red. "What gives?"

"Omnitrix out of power, switching to reboot mode."

"It talks?" Kevin asked.

"Beats me," I replied. All of a sudden it changed me back to normal. I tried to activate it but it was recharging. "I guess all those transformations made it run out of power, I didn't even get to try out the last one. Oh well what do you say we go and play some football with everyone else?"

"Sounds good to me Ben."

So Kevin and I headed back towards the field and noticed that everyone was gone.

"Where's everyone at Kevin?"

"Beats me."

All of a sudden Cash and JT appeared with 4 seniors and two in which we fought last night and two in which we didn't know.

"Great what do you guys want this time?" I asked them all.

"To destroy you Ben, this time we'll allow you to have you're friend help you."

"If you insist." So Kevin absorbed some concrete while I activated the omnitrix, which had just finished recharging. "**HUMNUNGASAUR**," I bellowed. "You're in so much trouble Cash and JT." While Kevin managed to beat down the 4 seniors I slammed Cash and JT together and threw them towards the basketball fields. All of a sudden they all vanished.

"Ok Ben this is really getting weird," Kevin said. "Where did they go?"

"Like I know. I'm just glad they're gone." I then changed back to normal by hitting the omnitrix symbol. All of a sudden I saw Xylene up in the sky.

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked.

**_Ok sorry to end in a cliffhanger but I always wanted to do it, hehe._**

**_corrected for errors on 8/13/12_**


	5. Xylene

_***For the sixth time I do not own Ben 10 or Alien Force in any way shape or form***_

**Chapter 5: Xylene**

"Xylene what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're Grandpa said you needed my help with the fountain I thought I destroyed years ago," She replied.

"This fountain has already cause a bunch of grief, can't you just remove it?" Kevin asked.

"No it can't be removed that easily, first I should tell you the purpose it served and why it's there," she said. "Also for the time being everyone else is frozen in time. They're all piled up by that basketball field down that hill over there, which is one feature they can't do which is move people temporarily. So let me explain to you Ben Tennyson the purpose of my fountain. It was about 100 years ago an alien invasion threatened this region of you're planet. The Plumbers were defenseless and powerless. So I went ahead and set up this fountain. When someone drinks the waters from them it lightens the area and activates the fountain. Caught in the hands of evil it can be devastating."

"So what kinds of powers does it give to the bearers exactly?" I asked.

"It gives the drinker telekinesis and the power to freeze time, but see the time ability has a limit. With my species it doesn't. The drinker of the fountain can only keep time frozen for 15 of your earth minutes. Now I'm going to unfreeze time. In order to attempt to remove we must make everyone drink from it a second time. Also be forewarned that most people can be affected with the fountain just from being in contact with someone who already has the powers, but is really unlikely. You can also tell if they have the powers of the fountain if they have a red marking underneath there right eye, which might be helpful information to you later as well Ben. So now everyone, are you all ready?"

"Yea, but before we start fighting is there anyway we can get Gwen here as well?" I asked.

"I guess," she replied.

So Xylene brought Gwen to us, and we all explained what was going on to her. The plan was to get everyone back to the original position, which of course is what Xylene did. The only two people that we were going to make drink from the fountain again first was Cash and JT. Since they both have had experience with the powers of the fountain it would be no easy feat.

We all started to head towards the fountain. Xyelene flew, while Gwen and the rest of us walked over the air. The fountain was lit up pretty well.

"Ok guys when I unfreeze they will have full access to the fountain's power. Ben might I suggest a Tetramand for this one," Xylene suggested.

"Xylene the omnitrix has had a little upgrade." So I explained what happened and she understood. "So I have another good alien I want to try. Go ahead and unfreeze everyone,"

She unfroze everyone and Cash and JT were there powered up again.

"I see you're all together this time. It's also nice to see that you have a new freaky friend," Cash stated.

"Sorry Cash you're reign ends here," I replied. I activated the omnitrix. "**Big Chill,"** I chanted. Let's see you two win now. So I ran forward turned intangible and froze both of them on the spot.

"Nice work Ben," Gwen said.

Then all of a sudden they broke out. This time Kevin absorbed some wood form a nearby tree and attempted to pound them both but JT just use his telekinesis and shot him back into a tree.

"You think you all can beat us," Cash said with an evil tone.

Gwen then held them down and I froze them this time, except from the inside out.

"That should hold them down for now. Any ideas to bind them down?" I asked.

"Once they thaw out, we'll use energy cuffs on them and force them to drink from it again," Xylene replied. "In the mean time Ben I want you guys to go back to the camp, I want you to think of an idea to force everyone to drink from the fountain."

"Ok," I replied.

We headed back towards camp. I changed back to normal after Xylene finished talking to us. Cash and JT were going to be forced the water of the fountain a second time. Hopefully Xylene would get it destroyed, as well. Xylene said come back on the 4th night of camp in which we will put a master plan together so everyone can be clean before going home. For now, she said we needed to keep the camp under control.

Later that afternoon we decided to go play some basketball.

"Kevin do you want to go play some basketball and see if we can't beat Gwen and her friend Melissa?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

So we headed down there and met up with Gwen. When we got down there we found the opposite of we expected.

"Great, we just wanted to spend the last few minutes before dinner and now we have more seniors to deal with!" Kevin said with an out raged tone.

"You tell me where Cash and JT are or qw'll hurt you're friends," the older one said.

Gwen and her friend are over in the middle of the court tied with rope and they think we can't do a darn thing. So Kevin started to absorb the gravel while I was getting ready with the omnitrix.

"Ok you two we can play the easy way or the hard way. Either let them go or see what happens," I said

"Not unless you give us Cash and JT."

"Ok that does it," I said. I then slapped the face to the omnitrix down. "**CHROMASTONE!" I chanted.** So I shot several lasers at them while Kevin pounded them both down.

"Are you ladies Ok?" Kevin asked.

They said they were just fine.

After that little ordeal the rest of them went to dinner while I turned into Jetray and dropped them off by the fountain with Xylene.

"Ok Xylene please fixed these two as well?" I asked her.

" Will do Ben. As for you Cash and JT have been released back out. There powers are gone and I also erased their memories, but may return. As for you just start gathering people up and bringing them here if they are cause maddening problems. Also don't forget everyone must rid their powers if I am to destroy this fountain, but still come back on the 4th night."

"Ok," I said. So I flew back and changed back behind the building. Let's just hope Gwen, Kevin, and I can stop this ordeal before anyone else gets hurt.

_Ok that end's chapter 4 please leaves reviews. If you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story just leave reviews I'm planning for just a few more chapters before I move on to the final fight._

_Corrected for errors 8/13/12 :)_


	6. New Plans and Conflicts

_**I do not own Ben 10 or Alien force in any way shape or form*** Let's get back to the story._

Chapter 6: New Plans and Conflicts

So dinner was coming to an end. We had spaghetti, which was one of my favorite foods.

As soon as dinner was over it was about 6 o'clock and the three of us needed to make a plan to destroy the fountain. For now though, our principal said lights out tonight would be at 11. That would be just enough time to dwell over on how to remove the senior's powers.

Dinner was now over and we headed to the abandoned amphitheater for a little more privacy. We were now at the entrance to the hidden trail and noticed that it was a bit more gloomier than normal.

"Is it just me or does something not feel right at all?" I asked them all as we were all walking.

"Beats me but listen Ben we need to destroy that thing once and for all. I mean being tied by seniors are one thing, but them having powers for the rest of their life is bad enough," Gwen said as we finally reached the amphitheatre.

"I agree and being frozen in time and being lifted in the air is not fun either," Kevin added.

"For now though I say we go swimming and have a little fun. We didn't come to camp just to sit in an abandoned amphitheatre did we?" I asked them both. So as we were heading out Kevin and Gwen both vanished leaving me there all by myself. Then two waves of energy came from the area in which the fountain was. When it was over Cash, JT, and two other seniors appeared.

"I thought Xylene destroyed your powers Cash and JT," I said.

"Not really, when my friends gave us the water again we got our memory and powers back. Plus your little lizard friend was in some sort of a trance, so we gave them a glass full of water again. We've also been practicing with them as well. This time though on the fifth night of camp everyone at dinnertime will be having some of the water Ben. That means everyone will be under our control Ben and we will then destroy you and you're friends!" Cash yelled.

"Well good luck," I said. "I won't let that happen." As I pulled for the omnitrix the 4 of them combined their powers and I vanished. I reappeared on the field and time was unfrozen. I was also there with Kevin and Gwen. I quickly told them what happened. I also checked my phone and made sure time was not altered in any way.

"Ok Ben this is getting old, let's go see Xylene now!" Gwen said in an outraged tone.

So we started on the 1-mile hike towards the glow. We got there and we saw Xylene meditating.

"Xylene we have some major problems!" I said. She wouldn't respond at all.

"She's in hibernation mode," said Kevin.

"Hibernation mode?" Gwen asked.

"It's highly known with her species. That's why she said come back on the fourth night. She's probably concentrating for when she removes the fountain."

"No wonder what they meant by her being in a trance," I said. So I quickly told them both and let them know what was going on.

"Ben if anyone gets their hand on the water then everyone will have full Xylene type powers," Kevin stated.

"I think we need to unleash an attack on their cabin tonight," Gwen suggested.

"I agree with you Gwen, there in cabin #12 up by the pool. I was spying on them earlier. Cash and JT's senior friends are in their cabin as well. I also have the perfect alien that I can threaten them with. I can also change forms up to 9 times before the omnitrix shuts down to recharge for 5 minutes," I said. "So we're pretty much invulnerable."

"Ok then are you guys ready, we'll come back on the 4th night like she told us to. I'll use my magic so we can climb over the field. Kevin you absorb some of the metal from the pool fence and then Ben you pick a good alien. We make have them stop their place," Gwen said.

"Ok let's go," I Said. So Gwen started making a staircase and we ran above the forest and then over the field until we go to the pool. Once we got to the pool we made sure we knew what we were going to do. The plan was to go in there seize Cash and JT and make them call the whole plan off.

Kevin went to the railing and absorbed some metal and then the three of us sneaked up to the cabin and I then got ready to transform. Kevin went ahead and kicked the door open. They were all inside.

"Well Cash, JT, and friends. You're not the only once who can make sudden appearances and threaten people," I said alarmingly.

"That's where you're wrong Ben.

By the way I don't believe I've formally introduced you to our little friends. Andrew, Tim, Jerry, and Josh meet our 3 nuisances that want to start a fight!" Cash exclaimed. "You guys will go down now get out!"

"Not until I get a whack at you guys!" I screamed.

Kevin went up to his 4 friends and attempted to know them out. While JT managed to keep Gwen sustained. Cash then sent an energy bolt at me just as I was about to transform. I was blasted through the door.

" See Ben you're nothing but a week and a pure coward!" he said as JT and his other cabin mates finished Gwen and Kevin off.

"So let's end this shall we?" I proclaimed

I then grabbed the omnitrix and turned it to select an alien.

"How about no and you face my fury," I replied to him. I slapped down the faceplate and shrunk down as I transformed. "**ECHO-ECHO!" I screamed**. I then divided my self in to 20 of me. I then screamed and they were all knocked back towards the cabin. After enough screaming I went up to Cash.

"So are you ready to give up or shall I scream at you some more!" I said with an echoic sound to my voice. Just then at that moment Kevin and Gwen came back behind me standing firmly.

"You had better back down, all of you and if you dare give anyone the water of the fountain you will all be sorry" Gwen said with an angered voice.

"How about no and we keep our place," JT said

Then and their they all started to combine their powers.

"NOT ON MY WATCH," I shouted. I then cloned myself to where there were 40 of me and I screamed with all my might at them. "This ends now!" I screamed for a good 2 minutes until they were finally unconscious except for Cash.

"Ben you will be doomed," he said.

I screamed again and this cabin was starting to implode.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Fine I give up just go," he said

So I put myself back into one Echo-Echo and the three of us walked back to our cabin. We noticed their cabin was back to normal when we got back down the hill.

"Hopefully that should take care of them until tomorrow," Gwen said.

"Me too," I replied as I changed back to normal.

For now Kevin and I headed to bed. Our other two roommates showed up and went to bed as well. Gwen headed back to her cabin. For now let's just hope Xylene can remove the fountain. The plan we also pulled tonight severely weekend Cash and his gang by a long shot. Kevin said that their powers should be 75% depleted and should be sore and not be able to train tomorrow.

"Ok Kevin tomorrow let's aim to go after the other group of seniors," I said

"Just remember I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night," he replied.

Grandpa Max:

I really hope Xylene got to Ben and Gwen. I just left the plumber station and headed for the rust bucket. Through Xylene's meditation she contacted me and said that she would need my help to aid Gwen and Ben. I started the rust bucket and started heading towards the camp.

_***Ok that end's chapter 6. Also sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been a little busy. The next chapter will be up soon so make sure to leave reviews so I know where you want to see the story go. I still wonder why Xylene contacted Grandpa Max. Also don't forget that Ben has an alien he hasn't use yet…_

_Edited 8/13/12 :)_


	7. Girls Always Have Problems

*** I do not own Ben 10 or Alien Force In any way.. Without any other distractions let's see what are hero's our facing on their third day of camp..**

_Chapter 7: Girls Always Have Problems_

The third day of camp quickly approached as the sun started to rise. With the Cash and his gang under control from last night's infiltration on their cabin, it should be a nice and quiet day until the final attack. This is where I was horribly mistaken. It was 6 in the morning and I was about to head to get into the shower and I heard a loud voice that said, "ALL GIRLS WILL PERISH."

I thought I was having a hallucination.

I went over to Kevin to wake him up and he wouldn't move. Low and behold girls have gotten to the fountain! Then all of a sudden the omnitrix started to glow green.

"Omnitrix power initiated, power to keep you alive while under the effects of fountain power is activated," It stated.

"Sweet deal," I said to myself.

I quickly got dressed and headed towards the girl's cabin area. The fountain towards the south was glowing like a mad man. Then when I looked in the sky I saw a group of six girl seniors. One of them I knew was Debby, a real stupid punk, the rest I didn't know to well. I kept myself hidden behind some bushes. I then noticed Gwen hiding right besides me.

"Nice spot to pick Ben," Gwen said. "So how are you able to stay unfrozen?"

"The omnitrix uses it's power to allow me to stay unfrozen. It's all very weird Anyway what the heck is going on?" I asked in a not so calm tone.

"Apparently they drank from the fountain and now the 6 of them are able to control the powers of Xylene. So far it seems only those 6, but my attacks aren't doing any good and time is just stuck, the only ones that are effective are my electrical spells. Ben we need time unfrozen now so we can take care of this. We need to get those power lines up above us and zap them unconscious. I managed to get a few sparks out of them earlier with some electrical redirection spells of mine. Apparently electric attacks make them loose control of their powers at our will," she was telling me.

"Actually I have a better idea Gwen, I have an alien that can control electricity," I replied to her tiny lecture. "It will also put them right to sleep. I tested it on Kevin when we were practicing with some of my aliens. Let me do the talking."

Gwen and I both agreed that in order take them out we need some electricity and we could both produce some at will. She headed out first onto the field as the six girls were just having fun flying around. I swear it all just looked too silly.

"Let's rumble!" shouted Gwen. The first girl noticed and picked Gwen up and she made a shield and managed to make an electrical spark, the girl then fell from the sky. Gwen also fell down as well.

"Hello ladies, ready to have some fun?" I asked the remaining 5 while making myself known to them.

"Impossible you can't be here, alive; we froze everyone except the girls," one of them bragged. "Wait Ben, Cash and JT told us all about you. Too bad we're going to destroy you."

"Umm no, on second thought I'm going to do that myself. After all I am the powerful wielder of the omnitrix, you also hurt my cousin. I don't appreciate that." I said.

I popped the faceplate to the omnitrix with it still protecting me of frozen time. I turned it to my selection. "Now let's have some fun." _BRAINSTORM_

"Wow like you're really going to any harm with that?" Debby taunted.

"I am going to simply imply that is where the malevolence of you're incapacity believes that you are wrong," I said with my funny British accent.

"That made no sense at all," she replied.

"I believe the correct term is by my superior intellect that will disarm you all."

"Ok that's enough, girls get ready to finish him and zap him on the count of three," Debby said.

"On the second hand not." I then exposed my brain to them and zapped them with a giant electrical storm. They fell out the sky and time resumed. I also gave Gwen a tiny zap and she regained conciseness. "By the intellect of my incapacity are you doing well my dearest cousin?"

"What?" she asked

I transformed back to normal. "Sorry, Brainstorm speaks with an British type accent, but it got the job done."

After all that commotion Gwen and I took them back to their cabin where they belong.

As the day went on we had no more attacks. After we had breakfast we told Kevin what happened and that the weakness of their power is electricity. Later in the day, after lunch, is when things really got interesting. We were all in the pool swimming when Debby and Cash's group met us up there.

"We beat you all!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ben no so loud," Kevin said.

"No Ben get as mad as you want, we own all of you. Here's a nice little taste of earlier," Cash said.

He then picked me up and shot me with some energy bolts. They all then combined powers, as I was dropped back into the pool.

"Enough of this!" I yelled. I activated the omnitrix "SPIDERMONKEY! Now let's have some real fun. Gwen started shooting them with magical attacks and my web shots proved real effective. They all managed to get trapped. Kevin then absorbed some cement and jumped and knocked the last of them down.

"Now you were saying cash?" I asked. I then slapped the symbol on my chest. "BRAINSTORM" I then used my electric attacks to short out all their powers. Later in the day, a little bit after dinner, the three gathered and in the basketball court fearing what was going to happen.

"Guy's we need a new plan. I can't just keep fighting them like this," I stated.

"Ben how many aliens did you say you have again?" Kevin asked.

"10. Why?"

"You said when we were practicing the other day you said you couldn't use the last alien form. Why not test it out now?" he suggested.

"Umm ok" I popped the faceplate and turned it to the last one. "It looks powerful."

"A regular man with three horns?" Gwen asked. "How dangerous can that be?"

"I'm not for sure, but I'll mess with it laterf. Anyway, I think we need help, serious help. We can't just stick around waiting for Xylene to wake up. I can't stand another day of this crap."

They could all tell that I was getting angry.

"Ben, calm down it's not the end of the world," Kevin said.

"I know," I replied.

Later that same day, close towards bed time, Kevin and I were sitting by the old building on the hillside. We were discussing possible motives. We then looked down in the parking lot and saw an old RV pull in.

"No way. It can't be." Kevin said.

"It is," I said. The RV parked and out came Grandpa Max.

*** Ok that ends this chapter, again sorry I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter will be out ASAP, and trust me Ben will use Alien X. Also reviews are much appreciated.

Corrected as well :) 8/13/12


	8. More Help is Always Appreciated

**Chapter 8: More Help is Always Appreciated**

_I do not Ben 10 in any way shape or form~~~_

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Kevin and I were both shocked to see him appear out of the RV.

"Xylene says that you need some help. I was thinking I'll stay here tonight and in the morning I'll go awaken her from her trance and we'll blow the fountain up once and for all."

"Ok sounds good to me, all the help we can get is appreciated, but there's one small problem," I replied.

"What's that?" He asked

"Xylene is in her trance until the end of the 4th night of camp. She also said the fountain can't be destroyed unless all of the people who have drunk from the fountain drink from it a second time. She said once all the power is away from everyone, then that's when fountain can be destroyed once and for all," I finished explaining.

"So what does that mean?" Grandpa Max asked again.

"That means all the people who have drunk from the fountain are going to be annoying the crap out of us!" Kevin put into a very harsh tone.

"Well, let's see what's annoying when we wake up tomorrow. It's not very long until we put in a final fight. Grandpa, I want you to be prepared because tomorrow morning there will probably be more people that drank from the fountain. Let's just be prepared for a long fight tomorrow. I'll also let Gwen know before I head back to the cabin later."

So we ended our conversation. Grandpa Max offered to let me sleep in the Rust Bucket, but I told him I needed to guard the area by my cabin. I headed over to Gwen before we were all told to go back to our cabins.

After letting her know the plan for the morning, I headed back towards the cabin where I met Kevin again. It was about 5 minutes until 11 o'clock and it was just weirdly gloomy around the entrance to my cabin. I entered where I saw Kevin getting ready for bed. The strange part is our roommates weren't there at all.

"Umm, where's our two roommates? They should have been back by now," I said.

"Don't ask me, I'm heading to bed goodnight Ben."

Then all of a sudden I heard a bang on the top of our tiny cabin. Then as I opened the door and walked outside, Cash and JT were standing there.

"Great what do you guys want?" I asked.

"Nothing except to show you our awesome new power. WE can now control other people we force to drink from the fountain Ben. You and the entire hero side of camp are doomed! Have fun," JT said. Then they disappeared and my two roommates were in their place.

"Nice to see you again Ben," Chris, who was one of my roommates said. "You guys are doomed."

They then started to pick me up and they then threw me towards the abandoned amphitheatre. Then all of a sudden Kevin landed right next to me.

"What is it THIS time!?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Cash and JT got their power to control people down. Let's fight our roommates until they're unconscious."

"Gladly," he replied.

I then reach for the omnitrix. **GOOP!**

After the transformation competed I started shooting a bunch of mucky stuff at them. Kevin was trying to get a good punch in but nothing would work.

"Give it up you two, you're nothing but week and wimpy." Chris said.

Then all of a sudden Grandpa Max flew up with his jetpack.

"Leave my grandkid and his friend ALONE!" He yelled.

He then shot lasers at them. They were stunned.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

I quickly changed back to normal. "Nothing you two were headed to bed. You fell down on the way up here," I explained. They quickly headed to bed.

"Okay, you two this has gone too far. Tomorrow meet me at the RV. Also, take this, you guys might need it," Grandpa Max explained.

He threw some sort of disk type of object, except it was a bit large and had an hourglass type of symbol on it. "What is it?" Kevin asked.

"It's a plumbers badge just press the button and say Max Tennyson and it will contact me, now go get some sleep and everything will be solved in the morning."

After his conversation he walked back to the Rust Bucket. Kevin headed to take a shower while I got on my bunk. My roommates finally fell asleep. As soon as Kevin got out I told him, "Kevin tomorrow we're going to get Cash and JT."

"Go to bed and stop worrying about it," he replied. So after a few more thoughts I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to Kevin and my other two roommates missing. The only thought I had in my mind was that Cash and JT were behind this with their evil friends. I also checked the clock to make sure I did sleep in. It was 6:30, and something felt off. I then heard what I thought like lightning outside. It was just the gloomy glow of the fountain in the background. I just wanted to make sure nothing weird was going on. I grabbed the omnitrix and turned into Big Chill. I went intangible and then saw people standing on the field. Looking down I saw Gwen, Grandpa, and Kevin all standing there in some sort of attention stand.

"So nice of you to join us Ben!" Cash hollered. "ATTACK."

Then everyone on the field started shooting energy beams at me. I went intangible and froze most of the people. I quickly remembered the ray gun Grandpa used the night before. I quickly flew inside the rust bucket. Hoping the omnnitrix wouldn't run out of power. I grabbed the ray gun.

"Cash you guys fail," I stated. I then shot the ray gun at both of them and everyone on the field disappeared except for Kevin, Gwen, and Grandpa Max and Cash and JT.

"Cash and JT you guys are in trouble," Max said.

I changed back to normal. Then very shockingly Xylene flew out from the direction towards the fountain.

"Did you guys miss me at all? It's always a pleasure to see you again as well Max. Now as for the fountain as soon as everyone drinks from it again. I can fully deactivate its power and erase everyone's memory as soon as that is done," she finished stating.

Then right there Cash got up.

"It won't be that easy you morons. Tonight at dinner anyyone who has not drunk any of the water from the fountain, will have some. We took some samples to give to them. Good luck getting anyone to drink it a second time," he said.

Then Cash along with JT who were still weak both vanished.

"This is not good at all," said Gwen. Everyone nodded in agreeance.

The rest of the day went on. We went through they day's activities hoping nothing bad would happen. At lunch the girls tried to freeze time and have everyone attack us. Their little planned failed.

It was just one annoying thing after another. Grandpa Max and Xylene caught up on old times and finished the plan for the night. After the afternoon was nearly over we all decided to meet in the rust bucket. It was about 45 minutes before dinner.

"Ok, Xylene and I finally managed to come up with a plan. If they say they have gotten some of water from the fountain already, then Ben you should be able to go Big Chill and freeze some of it," Grandpa Max started saying.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

"That's not all of it. Kevin and Gwen you need to keep people from escaping the cafeteria. While I shoot anyone with my stunning ray in case they get away. Everyone from the camp will be in there and this needs to end."

"Also, I will be by the fountain when this all ends. The fountain will glow red when all the powers from everyone is gone. If the fountain does not glow red I can not destroy," she lectured us.

"Then let's get this going." Kevin said.

We headed towards the dining hall for what was going to be a very weary dinner. Grandpa Max sat down by the entrance, where there was a bench. Xylene went back to the fountain. The three of us went in and took a seat. So far Cash and JT were not inside yet. Then I noticed something weird, everyone froze. Then quickly, the pitchers on every single table glowed blue. Then they were filled with water.

"Enough of this Cash!"

"I warned you to give up or this would happen," he replied.

Then everyone glowed blue. I then activated the omnitrix. I selected Big Chill. The ground shook and the omnitrix switched holograms while I slapped it down.

"Brainstorm?" I said aloud. "Now by the power of the magnificent forces. They will not drink this water." Then I opened my shell and everyone, including Cash and JT were electrocuted. Time resumed and the water he conjured was put back at the fountain. The day finished off. Dinner was just a small hassle. Xylene didn't manage to destroy the fountain, which was not good at all. They did manage to get JT to drink some more of the water, which put out his powers shortly. The day ended after all that hassle. Cash and his gang have one last thing planned and I knew it at that point. Let's just hope that we can stop them tomorrow, on the last day of camp.

_One chapter left :)_

_Edited for errors 8/13/12_


	9. The Final Battle

_A/N: Enjoy the last chapter!_

_Chapter 9: The Last Battle._

It was the last day of camp. I could already tell that things were going to be crazy. With Cash, JT, and the seniors, no one knew what they had planned.

Last night Kevin and I went to bed early so that I could practice with the Omnitrix some more. When I woke up Kevin and I headed directly to the amphitheatre. Grandpa Max gave us a device that would make us invisible to those with the fountain's power.

As soon as we got their, Kevin figured that he could make metal knives and maces through his hands, or with whatever substance he absorbed.

"Ok Kevin, let's finish this once and for all. We need to be ready for the last battle Xylene has for us. This is also my chance to know the powers of my new aliens. I just want to make sure to change into the right one if Cash or JT have any new surprises."

"Ok, but shouldn't we get down to Breakfast, we only have about 20 minutes?" he asked.

"Gwen can hold our seats." I slapped down the omnitrix. _**JETRAY**_

"A flying alien is going to stop them Ben?"

"No, but I can shoot lasers." I then shot a neuroshock laser at him thru my eyes. He came up to me I Flew up and pointed with my eyes and tail and combined the blasts in front of me into one big blast and shot it at him. He then turned his hand into a mace and jumped at me. I slapped the symbol on my chest. SWAMPFIRE. He then hit me chopping my arm off. I then grew it back.

"Ok Ben I think you will be able to beat them, let's stop please. I think you'll be just fine."

With that we headed through the trail back towards the parking lot and towards the dining hall. When we arrived we saw Grandpa Max, Xylene, and Gwen standing in front of the dining hall. Something didn't seem right at all.

"Guys what wrong?" I asked.

"As you all know, well now you will, Cash snuck out of his Cabin and infused everyone with the water of the fountain. So as soon as I snap my fingers the biggest fight of your camp will occur," she explained.

"Ben this is not going to be an easy task for all of us, everyone in the camp is infused with the powers," Gwen explained.

"Look we are all here together, let's get these morons right where it hurts. I have an omnitrix full of aliens, this is our power they can not use, so let's rumble and fight," I said to them all. Xylene snapped her fingers and the entire field and sky were filled with all the campers.

BRAINSTORM, I shouted loud and clear. I started up a small electric storm and Cash, JT and a few other people were knocked out of the sky.

"Not that easy Ben, you're going to need a lot more power than that to stop us," Cash said.

Meanwhile Grandpa Max was shooting his laser guns at as many people as he could. Xylene could not match up. Gwen and Kevin were having trouble, as well.

"I need help!" I slapped my symbol, ECHO ECHO I divided myself into 500 clones and shouted at the entire campsite, nothing worked. I then went swampfire and screamed as loud as I could. They all put force fields around their heads. Gwen then blasted them with her energy.

I then quickly infused myself back into one echo echo. I hit the symbol once more.

"GOOP," I shouted. I shot acid blasts at most people and they fell from the sky. Then I went Big Chill, and froze some people but they managed to become unfrozen, I was having no luck whatsoever. Xylene was in a tough battle with Cash and JT. I even tried Humungosaur, but they managed to create a big shield that seemed more powerful then Gwen's.

"Ok guys I know spidermonkey won't work but, JETRAY." I flew up into the sky and met up with Cash. I shot them with a laser and he went right on down. Xylene took a break and teleported them all back to bed, which thankfully worked. After zapping Cash, JT, the girls, and their senior buddies then were all down on the ground, it was only Gwen and I.

"Guys just give it up, we can all just be friends, couldn't we? I mean really why be so destructive?" I asked.

"That you won't find out, but thanks for providing such a nice bunch of laser energy," said the lead senior.

They then shot a laser blast at me. Gwen put a shield up.

"Bad idea, two can play at that game," I stated. I slapped my symbol for the final time hoping that this last alien would work. I know Spidermonkey wouldn't work. CHROMASTONE, "Now let's have some fun." Gwen dropped the shield and every single one of them shot Jetray's laser energy at me. I absorbed it all. "Here's where the fun is everyone." I redirected the energy back at them and they were all out cold once and for all.

"Nice work!" shouted Gwen.

"Why thank you," I replied. "Now let's wait for Xyelne and them to get back."

"Omnitrix energy reserve's depleted, switching to reboot mode," it said. I was then reverted back to human.

"Ok that was odd," said Gwen.

After a while Xylene made her way back and said the last of what had to be done. The omnitrix also finally recharged as well.

"Ben I have scanned the omnitrix for it's current alien DNA that is currently open. I want you to transform into that last alien that you haven't touched yet," said Xylene.

"Ok," I replied.

"Note that alien right there in the omnitrix is known as a Celestialsapien. It's one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. It is powerful enough to get the task needed done."

I activated the omnitrix and switched it to Alien X's hologram. "Ok here it goes," I said. After I slapped the faceplate down, I blacked out. I was then hurled off into space and I found myself in space with two other beings that looked green. On the outside I had a black body with white hands and feet, green eyes, and 3 horns from my forehead.

"Where am I?" I asked the two.

"This is Alien X, at least so the name you gave this alien. I am Serena the voice of love and kindness," she said.

"And I am Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression," he stated. "And you are the voice of reason.

"We deliberate and the power goes out. We have the power to slow down time, stop it, alter reality, and any our thoughts become reality," said Serena. "But we must agree on it of course.

So after a while and much trouble I managed to get the fountain destroyed and no one remembered anything that happened, I even erased Xylene's memory of the event.

ALIEN X: Fountain Destroying motion carried! Alien X's hand made a ring out of thin air, when that happened the fountain in the forest was turned to dirt and everyone was sent out back to their cabins, and then Xylene vanished back to her home planet.

"Motion to turn you back to normal is seconded," Bellicose said.

I was then back in my human form.

"Ben, that was awesome," Kevin said.

"That alien also has too much power, but useful, I think I'll save it for extreme situations. I explained to them what happened. In the mean time everyone woke up utterly confused. The busses also showed up and it was time to go. Other than that let's hope that there's not much alien activity going on back home…

A/N: don't own ben 10 in any way shape or form.

Edited 8/13/12


End file.
